


Stars

by Damneron_Fanfics



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, But you knew that right, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Commander Dameron, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Poe Dameron, Sexual Tension, Smut, Steamy X-Wing Ride with Poe, Teasing, There is only one seat, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damneron_Fanfics/pseuds/Damneron_Fanfics
Summary: You, the daughter of a former Supreme Allied Commander, have just made a home at D’Qar and started as a pilot for the Blue Squadron. When your father has to attend some business with General Organa, you two reunite after a long time. After he fulfilled his duty as an advisor, the both of you head to a bar and talk about everything that has been going on in your lives. While you’re bonding with your father, you notice an attractive stranger staring at you. As he walks up to you, you learn that he is no lesser that Poe Dameron, your new commander. As the evening continues, you find out that flying x-wings isn’t the only thing he’s the best at…





	1. Prologue / Arrival at D'Qar

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is the reader's first name  
> Y/D/L/N is the reader's dad's last name
> 
> NOT PROOF READ/BETA'D SO EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES

When you arrived at D’Qar, you had to stop and marvel at the large trees that surrounded you and your ship.                                                                            The branches broke the light of the sun and let the whole forest glim as the morning dawned. You walked down the path to the entry of the hidden base of the Resistance,until you were stopped by a man dressed in an overall who smiled at you.

_-"Hi! I’m Yolo Ziff, seems like we will work together in the future. You must be Y/N, the newest addition to the Blue Squadron."_

he said as he guided you through the heavy door made of durasteel.

  _-"Yes, I’m Y/N.. I’m glad that somebody came to look after me, I would probably get lost in this base."_

_-"Don’t worry, you will get to know every corner in no time! I will show you your quarters and let you make a home here and then I’ll escort you to your first job._ _I heard you’re pretty skilled at repairing technical devices and ships, so you’ll have to fix some of our x-wings first…_ _We don’t have enough people so most of us have to double as pilots and mechanics, technicians or medics. I hope you don’t mind."_

_\- "Of course not! I’ll do what I can to support the Resistance. Hey..."_  you stopped, looking at Yolo. _"Has my father arrived yet? Supreme Commander Y/D/L/N ? "_

_\- "No, he’s stuck at Mirrin Prime, at least Major Derso said so. But I’m sure he will arrive in a few days."_

You had now reached your chamber and Yolo handed you one of your bags and walked down one of the many floors of the base, soon disappearing behind a corner.You turned around and opened the door to your new quarter. After you had stored your belongings inside a little wardrobe, you changed into the blue uniform you got for joining the Blue Squadron.                                                                                                                                                                             When you were young, you spent a huge amount of time flying and repairing you father’s landspeeder and you soon were interested in bigger and more complicated ships, so you started working for a shipbuilder in Coronet City on your home planet of Corellia. You learned a lot about ships and their components, which lead to you applying for the Blue Squadron and switching Corellia for D’Qar.

As you remembered those times, you thought of your father and how close you were to meeting him again. As a retired Supreme Allied Commander for Sector Command, he used to coordinate the separate sectors for the Alliance, which was a pretty big deal back in their day.                                                           General Organa valued his advice and wanted him to drop by D’Qar to discuss several issues. You hadn’t seen your father in 4 or 5 years, the last time being when he visited you at your work in Coronet City.                                                                                                                                                                         You quickly pushed the thought away and focused on getting back to Yolo. While he led you to your first task, you looked around the Resistance headquarters and tried to remember where you had to go to get back to your quarters. After Yolo instructed you, you spent the rest of the day in the hangar, working on the ships.


	2. Chapter 1/ Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet your dad at the D'Qar Headquarters and decide to go out for a drink. While you're at the bar, you notice an attractive stranger watching you. Soon you will learn that he's your new Commander...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/E/C reader's eye color
> 
> NOT PROOF READ/BETA'D SO EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES

 

Your father arrived at D’Qar a few days after you did. You were thrilled to meet him and you were constantly watching your datapad to see if it was time to leave for your appointment. It was already evening when a familiar voice rang in your ears.

 _"Ready to go have a drink with your old man?"_ your father said, leaning against the ship you were working on.

You smiled happily and turned around, almost jumping into his arms. The two of you embraced each other for a long time, just standing there and enjoying the moment of being reunited.

Soon, you made your way to your father’s ship and flew over the dark woods of D’Qar, until a tall building peaked out between the treetops. Your father expertly landed the ship and you climbed outside, breathing in the cool air. It was a beautiful evening and as you looked up to the sky, you saw the first stars shining faintly. You entered the bar through a plain looking door, but as soon as you stepped inside you were overwhelmed with how modern the interior looked. To your left was a long counter and behind it an even longer showcase with countless bottles of alcoholic beverages. You weren’t much of a drinker, but you could recognize some of the bottles and knew what their content tasted like. Between two bottles of Phattro, which was a drink sold in most cantinas and T’ssolok, a Twi’lek liquor, you spotted a bottle of Corellian red, a beverage you knew from your home planet.

 _"How about reviving some memories, dad? "_ You grinned at your father, knowing he had an exhausting day and was in desperate need for a drink, so you walked towards the bartender and ordered two glasses of the sweet liquor. The last time your father paid you a visit, he picked you up from work and you two headed to a bar located in the center of Coronet City and talked about everything you hadn’t caught up on. It was nice seeing your dad after such a long time and so you had spent the whole night at that bar.

As you two settled at the counter, you felt like you were being watched. Not the uncomfortable kind of being watched…No, you felt somebody’s eyes on you, watching every movement your body made, admiring every curve of it. You looked around the bar and you found the person responsible across the room at a table with fellow pilots. Your (Y/E/C) colored eyes were met by dark, brown eyes, which blended perfectly in the dim light of the bar. Your father was currently telling you a story about how he and General Organa met for the first time, but the only person in the room that was important to you –at least at that moment- was him. Dressed in a red overall almost identical to yours, with his brown, soft looking curls falling into his face, he looked like he came straight out of your imagination. He didn’t even bother looking away and held your gaze constantly, even as he mumbled something to his neighbour. Said neighbour looked at you as well and answered inaudibly, but apparently it must have been something important. Otherwise, the pilot wouldn’t have stood up and would be walking towards you.

As you noticed that he was coming closer to the counter where you and your dad sat, you started sweating. You hadn’t been with many men and it had certainly been a while since there was someone who caught your interest. As he crossed the room, you tried everything to prevent him from noticing how nervous you suddenly had become and focused on listening to your father’s story.

_“So, we were busy with founding an alliance with the Mon-Kalamari when I was -“_

_“Supreme Commander Y/L/N! It’s such a pleasure having you here. We haven’t been introduced yet, so let me handle this myself…_

_I’m Poe Dameron, leader of the Red and Blue Squadron.”_

Wait. So _this_ was supposed to be your Commander? You had already heard that Dameron was quite handsome and he apparently deserved it to be called “the best pilot in the galaxy” but you didn’t expect to meet him at a bar. And you certainly didn't expect him to be _that_ good looking. Since you had been busy with working on the ships for the last few days, you hadn’t been able to meet him or to get acquainted. Thinking that sooner or later you two might cross paths anyway, you didn’t care about introducing yourself to him.

_“Commander Dameron! Yes, I have heard a lot about you and your squadron. Nice to meet you in person. This is my daughter, Y/N.”_

Poe’s eyes shot to you and he smiled at you charmingly.

_“I heard that there would be an addition to my squadron. Your instruction will follow in the next few days, so don’t worry about having to fix our machines anymore.”_

He smirked at you and you had the strong feeling that he had noticed the effect he had on you. Instead, you answered without hesitating 

_“I’m pretty good at repairing the damage you make, maybe I should stay at the hangar and wait until you demolish your ship again.”_

and let one corner of your mouth slide upwards to smirk back at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at you, seeming to be impressed by your sassiness. To your surprise, he didn’t return to the table his friends were sitting at; instead, he ordered a third glass of Corellian red and climbed on the chair next to you. Your father continued telling his story and soon you noticed how well he and Poe got along with each other. The three of you spend half of the night at the bar, sharing stories and laughing about funny things that had happened in the past. And half of the night you felt that predatory look you felt earlier. Whenever you looked at Poe, he was already looking at you and his eyes drew you in. You felt something lurking inside those dark eyes, something you knew you would get to know at the end of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas for improvements, tell me in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so when you find a mistake or something that doesn't make any grammatical sense put it in the comments. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this fic! :)


End file.
